


Reputations

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [39]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Han is a big dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, they’re not being very nice to Han. Then again, Leia doesn’t think they can really be blamed for it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/gifts).



Leia’s on her way to command with the latest statistics on fuel consumption—because some of their X-Wing pilots will never fully grasp that said fuel doesn’t magically replace itself—when a muffled snort brings her short in one of the smaller corridors. Looking up from her datapad, she’s surprised to find Luke crouching behind a stack of crates, hands pressed to his mouth while Han glares at him with fiery dejectedness.

 

“What’s going—”

 

Luke shushes her with wild gestures and mimes listening to what’s going on on the other side of the crates, where two kids of undefined gender are apparently so deep in conversation they haven’t noticed the two generals acting like toddlers a few feet from them.

 

“—telling you, he’s gotta be the smoothest talker in the galaxy, I mean the things he must have _seen_!”

 

Leia smiles at the worshipful tone of their voice, memories of her younger, more naïve days brushing up at the edge of her mind as she watches Luke go crimson with painfully-repressed laughter, and Han cross his arms over his chest.

 

“Who’re they talking about?”

 

Leia’s first answer comes in the form of Han’s patented ‘how could you do this to me’ face, followed by silent—but intense—indignation when Luke points at him with a shaky hand and all but rolls to the floor in his laughter.

 

“I wish I’d been a fly on the wall when he rescued general Organa from the Death Star,” the second kid says over their head, “Must have been quite the sight!”

 

Leia covers her mouth before she can laugh out loud, but it’s really out of sympathy for Han’s bruised pride more than anything else—she crouches down next to Luke in an attempt to stifle the sound, and finds herself soundly rejected when she tries to brace herself against Han’s knee.

 

“You’re just jealous they aren’t talking about you,” Han mouths while Leia wipes at her eyes with her free hand. “That’s all.”

 

Above them, the kids have moved on from Han’s fighting skills to how amazing a mechanic he must be and Leia finds herself actually laughing this time, choking on air until she’s coughing it out and Luke has to try and pat her on the back through his own hysteria.

 

Han glares at them both, gets up too fast, and ends up sprawling face-first in a conveniently-located pile of discarded plastic tubing just as one of the young rebels starts praising his agility.

 

Han, wisely, doesn’t say anything as he strides away and leaves Luke and Leia to laugh themselves silly.


End file.
